Martina (SoW game)/Quotes
'General' *'Morning:' "Good morning, player! Are you working?" *'Afternoon:' "La-la-la-la-la! Hey, player!" *'Evening:' "Good evening, player." *'Night:' "Well, I guess that you should head home.♫" 'Gift Preferences' *'Favorite:' "Oh my, is that a Rock? Thank you! What a perfect gift!" *'Loved:' "How nice!♪ I love it! Thank you! ♥" *'Liked:' "Are you sure I can have this? Thank you!♪" *'Neutral:' "Thank you very much.♪" *'Dislike:' "Oh no, I actually don't like this." *'Hated:' "This is horrible! Are you trying to annoy me?!" *'Horror:' "You can't just give me anything and call it precious... right?" 'Friendship' *'White:' "It's always so busy! But new surroundings are always nice.♪" *'Black:' "Do you like music, player? Music is great. Instruments sound different depending on who plays them." *'Blue:' "My music is all about freedom of expression. Feeling free instinctively! When I play outdoors, it's like the sounds of nature accompany my music." *'Purple:' "I have so many instruments that I don't have any place to store my things." *'Yellow:' "You're so nice, player. If you only had eyes for me, it would be great. I feel a little jealous when I see you with other girls." *'Orange:' "It's not like me to be depressed. I'll make him smitten with me, he won't even look at other girls.♪" *'Teal:' "I feel so happy when I'm singing these days. I wonder why..." *'Green:' " *'Pink:' "Working on a land plot is hard. That's what I always think. I'll play you a song so you can relax while working." *'Red:' "The atmosphere influences music composing. The scene here is best for composing music. This is great." *'Rainbow:' "Player... I've made a song for you. Will you listen it?" 'Festival' *'Christmas': "Good morning. Today is Christmas. We will held a party at the book shop. Do you want to come too?" **'Yes:' "The festival will start at 18:00. I'll be waiting. Goodbye!" **'No:' "Oh... that's too bad." (Martina leaves) *'White Day:' "Oh, a White Day present? Thank you. You've made me very happy. ♫" *'Valentine's Day:' "Today is Valentine's Day. I made this just for you, and I hope you like it. See you later!" 'Marriage Lines' Script 1 *'Before Married:' "Oh, never mind. It's almost time for us to get married. It's like a dream." *'Having a Child:' "Soon I'll be a mommy.♥" *'Having another Child:' "Finally, soon I'll be a mommy once again..." *'After Childbirth:' "Look, we have a baby!" *'First Child grows up:' "Child is the best thing that is ever happened to me." *'Second Child grows up:' "I think the children want you. They are wonderful." Script 2 *'Before Married:' "You look like the happiest person in the world.♪ Congratulations! ☆" *'Having a Child:' "Are you having a baby? You look happy. I can't wait." *'Having another Child:' "Another pregnancy has announced! You look happy. I can't wait for the second child." *'After Childbirth:' "So your child was born! I heard from people at the bar." *'First Child grows up:' "Have you been working hard, player? Raising a baby must be hard even for a family. I always respect you.♥" *'Second Child grows up:' "Next time come with your whole family to hear my music. I look forward to welcoming you." 'Other Lines' *'Wish:' "My wish? To be able to perform in front of a lot of people and show them my skill. I just want to share the joy. that dancing brings me.♫" *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "Animals have good ears. They can appreciate music better than most people!" *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "Hahaha. Alright, that's a good creature." *'Win a Contest:' "You're such a hard-working person.♫" *'Lost a Contest:' "That's too bad. I know exactly how you feel, player." *'Talk too Much:' "Don't waste my time." Category:Story of World (game) Quotes